Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind turbine tower and to a method for erecting a wind turbine tower.
Description of the Related Art
For towers of wind turbines, the construction of a durably stable and even foundation is of great importance. The foundation of a wind turbine is constructed by first creating, in a foundation bed, what is termed a blinding layer, that is to say a layer of cement or concrete which is as planar and as horizontal as possible. Then, anchor rods are fixed to the foundation segments, i.e., the lower segments of the tower consisting of multiple segments, by means of which anchor rods the foundation segment is positioned on the blinding layer. In order to even out unevennesses in the blinding layer and to orient the foundation segment as horizontally as possible, the anchor rods are screwed into the underside of the foundation segment to varying extents. To that end, the anchor rods have a threaded rod.
DE 102 26 996 A1 describes a method for erecting a foundation of a wind turbine tower consisting of multiple segments. To that end, a foundation bed is excavated and a stable, essentially even and horizontal blinding layer is created. A foundation segment of the wind turbine is placed on the blinding layer, wherein at least three height-adjustable anchor rods are attached, by means of a supporting foot attached to the end of the anchor rod, to the foundation segments in a distributed manner such that only the anchor rods are established at predefined supporting points on the blinding layer. Then, a reinforcement is produced on the blinding layer and the remaining foundation is cast up to above the lower rim of the foundation segment using a foundation material such as concrete.
In the German patent application forming the basis for priority, the German Patent and Trademarks Office has searched the following documents: DE 102 26 996 A1, DE 20 2010 001 337 U1, US 2013/0129525 A1 and WO 2012/168467 A2.